<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laut. by theslymaknae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900688">Laut.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae'>theslymaknae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and by that i mean jaemin and renjun battling homophobia, angsty comfort? man idk, bahasanya ga baku., homophobic undertones, oh ummm, you go gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang Renjun yang sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa terus lari dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jaemin.<br/>(Sebenarnya, lari dari pertanyaan Jaemin atau lari dari jawabannya terhadap pertanyaan Jaemin?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laut.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>havent written anything in bahasa in god knows how many years so yeah you WILL see: bad grammars, wonky use of words, sentences starting with kata hubung i know we cant do that but it's 3 am and im stupid. welp, here goes, semoga berkenan! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“ya, biasa aja.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ia ingat jawabannya setahun yang lalu, semester awal menjadi mahasiswa, waktu itu Jeno bertanya kepada grup kecil mereka, apakah mereka suka laut. Jawaban Renjun sekenanya saja karena memang ia tidak punya opini kuat tentang laut. Laut, sungai, danau, atau badan air lainnya. Biasa saja. Renjun lupa jawaban Haechan, Jaemin, dan Yangyang.</p><p>“Kalo sekarang gimana?” pertanyaan yang sama, orang yang berbeda, latar yang berbeda. Jaemin menatapnya dalam, bayangan rembulan malam dan riak pelan air laut sekelebat lewat di bola matanya. Jaemin terdengar santai, tapi Renjun tahu ia butuh lebih dari sekadar jawaban sekenanya, karena pertanyaan Jaemin bermakna lebih dari sekadar apakah Renjun suka lautan.</p><p> </p><p>“Takut.”</p><p>Tidak berbohong.</p><p>Kali ini ia takut.</p><p>Jaemin terkekeh, matanya berpaling sejenak, memberi Renjun ruang untuk bernapas lagi. “Takut apaan, Jun?”</p><p>“Takut airnya. Takut tenggelam juga lah,”</p><p> </p><p><em>Of water, of drowning</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Of you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whose eyes are ocean,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whose laughs are deep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rasanya ingin ia ucapkan keras-keras, bukan agar Jaemin tahu (Jaemin sudah tahu, Jaemin selalu tahu maksud dari jawaban-jawaban Renjun, toh, memang begini cara mereka berkomunikasi), tetapi agar lehernya berhenti tercekat, dan agar telinganya mendengar betapa bodohnya proses berpikir seorang Huang Renjun pada jam 2 pagi.</p><p> </p><p>“Jangan berenang, dong, kalo gitu?”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun mendengus, matanya kembali beralih ke kilauan laut malam itu. Hitam, pekat, gelap. Andai lautan yang ia takuti tidak semenarik itu. Andai semudah itu untuk memilih untuk menjauh, dan bukannya berjalan mendekat, dan bukannya menatap lebih lekat, dan bukannya memeluk lebih erat. Siapa bilang Renjun kuat? Pasti belum pernah melihatnya saat seperti ini.</p><p>Bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, sih. Begitu yang selalu ia ulang berkali-kali, terus dan terus. Bukan seratus persen salah Renjun, dan pastinya bukan karena ia selemah itu.</p><p>“Jun,” Jaemin memanggilnya lagi, kali ini seraya menarik pelan lengan kaos yang dikenakan Renjun. Entah sejak kapan hal kecil itu menjadi kebiasaan Jaemin sebelum tangannya turun untuk menggenggam tangan Renjun, hal ini ia lakukan juga sekarang. Tangan Jaemin hangat, selalu hangat. Bahkan pada jam 2 pagi di pinggir laut entah dimana, bahkan saat air dingin menggenang setinggi lutut, bahkan saat tangan Renjun sendiri menggigil dan gemetar.</p><p>“Kalo berenangnya ga sendirian emang masih takut?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mungkin,” ia memulai, menggenggam tangan Jaemin lebih erat, “Mungkin jadi ga takut lagi,” sambungnya. Jaemin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tahu bahwa jawaban Renjun belum selesai. Renjun kadang ingin tertawa mengingat seberapa baik Jaemin mengenalnya, seberapa mereka selalu tahu apakah kalimat yang lain diakhiri oleh titik atau koma.</p><p>Jaemin benar. Kalimat Renjun memang belum selesai.</p><p> </p><p>Dulu ia merasa ia akan takut selamanya. Takut akan prasangka, takut akan asumsi dan pendapat, takut mengecewakan, takut terasingkan. <em>‘takut dipenjara.’</em> Ia ingat dulu pernah berseloroh tentang hal ini, dulu sekali. Namun seiring dengan bertambah jauh langkahnya, bertambah banyak kenalannya, bertambah tinggi tumpukan bukunya, dan bertambah tak acuh ia terhadap prasangka, Renjun merasa, selama ia tidak sendirian, selama ada yang menemaninya melewati itu semua, sepertinya ia tidak akan takut.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, finding someone that’s worth going through hell for goes without saying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Itu dulu.</p><p>Sekarang, meskipun Jaemin selalu di sisinya dan selalu siap untuk diajak berenang, untuk diajak tenggelam, Renjun masih takut. Tentu saja Jaemin <em>‘worth going through hell for’</em>, bahkan bisa jadi Jaemin membuat perjalanan ke neraka terasa seperti studi tour ke Bali dan Jogja. Jaemin memang punya efek seperti itu, kadang. Jago membuat apapun terasa ringan dan menyenangkan.</p><p>Dengan Jaemin, Renjun tidak takut prasangka, asumsi, cemooh, bahkan penjara. Dengan Jaemin, Renjun menemukan takut yang baru. Ia takut perpisahan, takut ditinggalkan, dan takut tidak bisa bertahan. Ia takut jatuh cinta, takut ketika semua berakhir dan Jaemin pergi, ia takut kepingan yang tersisa bahkan tidak lagi memiliki makna. Dengan Jaemin, ia menemukan makna neraka yang baru, yang mengintai di kejauhan, entah dimana tetapi pasti akan datang, karena Renjun dan Jaemin hanya dua orang laki-laki, dan sampai sekarang cerita di kitab masih bukan Adam dan Adi.</p><p> </p><p>“Masih ada lanjutannya ga sih tadi jawaban kamu?”</p><p>Renjun memutar bola matanya, “Iya, mungkin ga takut lagi. Harusnya, sih, ga takut lagi,”</p><p>“Tapi?”</p><p>“Tapi, malah jadi ada takut yang lain.</p><p><em>Yes, I might not be scared of drowning anymore, but what if I somehow end up not wanting to resurface instead, </em>like<em>, ever</em>?”</p><p>“Emang kenapa kalo ga resurface?”</p><p>“Aku mati, dong.”</p><p>“Ralat. <em>Kita</em> mati, kan kamu nggak berenang sendirian.”</p><p> </p><p>Tawanya terlalu renyah untuk metafora kelam seperti itu, namun Jaemin tertawa bersamanya, dan Renjun semakin yakin mereka berdua sama-sama pernah terjatuh di kepala saat kecil.</p><p> </p><p>“Tapi masih mau berenang?” Jaemin bertanya ketika keduanya sudah berhenti tertawa, nadanya serius. Terlalu serius, namun Renjun tetap dapat mengenali rasa takut yang akrab, menetes pelan dari pertahanan baja Jaemin. Genggamannya mengencang.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Only if it’s with you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Apapun yang akhirnya terjadi, itu masalah lautan dan langit malam untuk menyaksikan, dan masalah Jaemin dan Renjun untuk diurusi esok pagi.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>